


Damon's Big Mouth

by calie15



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon doesn't know when to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damon's Big Mouth

Klaus grabbed the door and opened it, cursing himself for being distracted. "How like you two to ruin my morning."

"Seeing your face wasn't on the top of our list either," Damon said and nodded past him. "Going to invite us in?"

"I'd much rather kill you."

Stefan smiled. "But you know you can't do that."

Klaus glared at them, despising the fact that he was right, and opened the door to allow them in. "After you."

"Wow," Damon glanced around, "this is nice, you don't spare any expense. " He turned and looked back at Klaus who had just closed the door. "Can I live with you?"

"Damon, shut up," Stefan said and turned his attention back to Klaus.

"Yes, Damn, do shut up." Klaus turned his eyes back to Stefan and cocked an eyebrow. "So, why are you boys ruining my day."

"You know we aren't here to see you Klaus," Stefan said and glanced around, looking for for someone else entirely..

"Of course," Klaus drawled. "Love," he called slightly louder, "can you come down please." Seconds passed where the three of them stood there silently staring. Finally, a door clicked.

"Did those hotel people finally bring my food. I'm starving."

Klaus looked up, spotting Caroline bounding down the steps and frowned at her appearance. She wasn't dressed, instead wearing a robe that only reached mid thigh. As she toweled her still damp hair she didn't even look in his direction to spot their guests. At least not until she stepped off the last stair and looked at him.

Caroline gasped. "Oh!"

Damon rolled his eyes and glanced at Stefan who only sighed dramatically.

"What the hell?" Caroline exclaimed, yanking her robe closed.

"You know it's one thing to know you're doing him, it's a whole other to see confirmation."

"Oh?" Caroline looked sharply at Damon. "I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?" She snapped.

"Hardly," Damon drawled, "I've already seen what you have underneath there sweet heart."

Stefan opened his mouth to warn Damon to back off, but Klaus already had him around the throat, lifted slightly into the air.

"I think it would be in your best interest to refrain from talking to Caroline," Klaus growled. A hand touched his back and he glanced behind him.

"Come on," Caroline said gently, resting her hand on his shoulder and leaning into him. "You know Damon, he's a dick."

Damon coughed, attempting to yank at Klaus' arm, but found now relief. "Yea, a dick," he chocked out and looked to Stefan for help.

"I think Damon can hold his tongue from now on," Stefan said glaring at his brother in warning.

"Klaus," Caroline began again softly and stepped closer to his back, "you can always kill him later if he's rude again." Damon glared at her and she smiled in return.

Klaus frowned, releasing Damon and turning to Caroline. "I'm going to step out or else I'll have to clean up a bloody mess. Try to make sure their gone when I get back." Klaus grasped her hips and leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips as he watched Stefan. "And put some clothes on love."

Caroline watched Klaus go before turning to Damon and glaring. "Your an ass."

He watched her turn towards the steps. "Go ahead and get dressed like a good pet."

Stefan stepped between the two as Caroline moved to attack. "Enough!"

"He started it," Caroline said petulantly and turned again to walk away.

Stefan sighed and turn to look down on Damon. "Really?"

In response Damon only shrugged. "She asked for it."

"I can hear that! And I'm going to beat the crap out of you!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't want you to break a nail!" He yelled back upstairs.

Stefan sighed for what felt like the millionth time and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Damon, I don't want to have to fight Klaus."

  



End file.
